Todo Termina
by Radika Sundari
Summary: YAOI/SAGA-MU Saga ha estado actuando diferente últimamente, como ausente. Cuando Mu finalmente descubra por qué, deseará nunca haberlo hecho.


Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

**Todo Termina**

Miró a Saga comer automáticamente, no habían dicho más que lo indispensable desde que se encontraron.

-Y ¿qué fue lo que te dijo tu hermano?

Saga se removió algo incómodo, acababa de ir a verlo, pero aún así había mentido.

-Un poco de todo, sabes que para él es difícil mantener una conversación.

"En eso se parecen" pensó Mu para sí. Saga había salido desde temprano con la excusa de pasar tiempo con Kanon, pero él mismo había visto a Kanon persiguiendo a Shaka durante la mayor parte del día. Y dónde había pasado esas horas su pareja era algo que ignoraba por completo.

De nuevo hubo un largo silencio. Uno muy incómodo del que ambos querían huir, pero como no tenían el coraje necesario sólo siguieron tratando, torpemente, de romperlo.

-Hablé con mi maestro, dijo que posiblemente nos envíe a todos a una misión a Malta.

Comentó Mu con un ligero deje de casualidad, que sólo pretendía no tensar más el ambiente.

-¡Malta!- Exclamó Saga con, por fin, algo de emoción. –He estado muchas veces en ese lugar…

Y allí empezó un monólogo, que fue bastante largo, en parte porque Mu no se atrevía a interrumpirlo y también porque Saga no se atrevía a callarse, no para poner de nuevo esa silenciosa barrera.

Aunque la conversación era forzada, Mu podía ver ese entusiasmo en él que hacía ya muchas semanas que no mostraba.

Saga siempre se entusiasmaba con lo que le interesaba… y entonces se dio cuenta, antes incluso que el otro, que el problema era justamente que Saga ya no estaba interesado en él.

La noticia le calló demasiado pesada, tanto que al momento se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta del templo, a penas musitando unas leves palabras.

-Disculpa, debo irme.

Y dejó a Saga perplejo, mirándolo marcharse sin atreverse a decirle nada, porque la verdad su presencia tampoco le había resultado tan agradable como de costumbre.

Mu salió agitado, atravesando rápidamente la casa de Tauro hasta llegar a la suya propia. Había sido un ciego. Hacía un tiempo que Saga le daba las señales de aburrimiento, de hastío. Y no había sabido verlas. Él estaba tan satisfecho con la relación entre ambos, que había relegado la actitud de su compañero y no le había tomado importancia, la había catalogado como un simple capricho de su parte, algo que no tardaría en pasar.

¡Pero ahora resultaba que lo que pasaría sería él! Que Saga en verdad deseaba dejarlo, no, más bien, no deseaba seguir con él. Por eso la apatía entre ambos. Por eso eran incapaces de mantener una conversación adulta.

Se quedó sentado en las escaleras de su templo, mirando la noche caer, aún guardaba la esperanza de que Saga bajara a buscarlo, pero eso no pasó. Después de todo, no tenía por qué pasar, a él ya no le interesaba, así que no tenía por qué mantenerse a su cuidado.

Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido con él, al principio el interés del Géminis en él era tan visible que nunca tuvo dudas acerca de sus intenciones. Estaba loco por él, bajaba a su casa con cualquier excusa, llevándole obsequios… En verdad parecía prendado.

Pero su interés mermó rápidamente, apenas unos meses después todos los detalles quedaron en el pasado, ya con Mu como su pareja, Saga se relajó y se dedicó a disfrutar. Él extrañaba todos esos detalles y las palabras románticas, los besos fugaces y tímidos. Todo eso se había desvanecido, pero se hizo a la idea de que esa era la forma en que todas las relaciones maduraban.

Pero luego, cada vez hablaban menos, no hacían cosas espontáneas, no eran tiernos, ni románticos, ni siquiera apasionados. Saga dejó la novedad de lado y Mu lo hizo también creyendo que así satis facería sus deseos.

Jamás había pensado que todo terminaría tan pronto. Porque no necesitó pensarlo dos veces, ahora sabía que Saga ya no lo quería, quizá siguiera a gusto a su lado, algunas veces. Pero ya nunca más el amor florecería entre ellos. Él mismo ya no estaba seguro de amarlo, pero dolía saber que iba a perderlo…

Comprender que Saga y él habían terminado.


End file.
